


Somethings are Better left Unexplained

by rebel_raven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), White Collar
Genre: FBI Missions, Gone very wrong, Hawkeye lives up to BAMF status, Multi, Neal Caffrey is an idiot, Never mess with people Avenger team mates like, Russian Mafia, Seriously it is a bad idea, Various people begin to seriously consider why they maintain their friendship with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey is a con-artist, so he knows people very high up in almost any situation, but not many people seem to realize it. Or acknowledge it. But how far does it go? <br/>Black Widow and Hawkeye, or Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton are super spies and soldiers... So how do they know a common con-artist?<br/>Not all is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings are Better left Unexplained

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is the second time I've posted this and I didn't like it because it was really badly done. And I try not to post bad writing. So, thank you to my dear friend for her extended patience and thank you for not bringing the wrath of hell upon my head.   
>  I hope these characters wind up as their supposed to!!  
> Disclaimer!!! I. OWN. NOTHING. All characters and actors belong to themselves and their respected companies, etc. I only own the original characters, and their actions.   
> Let the story begin!
> 
> -RR

  “Alright, let’s go over this once more time because I think I might have gotten something stuck in my ear. You want Neal to go in,”

   “As a decoy.” I interjected.

  “As bait, essentially a piece of bacon for starving dogs, for a Russian mafia stand in and then expect him to retrieve enough information within a month of this and then get out of there. Again, within a month?” Peter snapped and the Director nodded, calm.

The Director was a man named Alexander Green and he looked younger than one might have expected for a man in his mid-fifties. He had a few crows feet and light blue eyes that looked like shallow pools of shale, but with a kindly, light that I knew would turn to steel the moment he felt his “people” were threatened. He dressed in an expensive suit, tailored to fit him and _only_ him. Padded shoulders included. The idea of this mission was to send me into a potential Russian Mafia scam and gather as much information as possible without getting caught. They could send a number of agents but they needed a con-artist. Someone who could believe the part, the person, they were playing and not break it. It’s harder than it sounds, little tells will break out a person, agent or otherwise, from their carefully crafted persona. Luckily, Peter has me.

_‘_ _Well, also a somewhat unfortunate sentiment as every case I seem to be involved in winds up with me in some form of danger. Can’t hurt to be too cautious._ ’ I sighed and began to go through a mental list of everything I would need to get.

   “Neal, do you even care at this point?” The Director asked and I nodded, plastering a smile. Something about that man gave me the creeps and I had no idea why but in my line of work, it went well for you if you trusted your instincts.

“Of course I do; but, do you know anyone in the New York area with the clearance, time or abilities to speak Russian, infiltrate as a new recruit or whatever role I seem to be playing,” I had honestly been paying only half attention, “And then the skills to keep that mark down for a month without solid training? The time it takes to get someone here, they would have already advanced with their scams. The currency will be circulating and the economies will tank, Peter. This is easier.”

   “Okay, it is easier. Not to mention twice as dangerous!”

  I shrugged at Peter’s slightly higher pitched voice. This wasn’t going to be too bad; I’ve been in worse situations and last I checked, there weren’t many people who could speak Russian, knew the ways in a Mafia and it’s hierarchy and had the ability to find the miniscule, almost invisible, differences in counter-fits. I gave Peter a reassuring smile.

   “Peter, it’s fine. It’s just for the month, yeah?” Alexander nodded and I turned back to Peter, twirling my fedora in my left hand and catching it in my right.

   “No problem. I’ve played cards with a Russian before, nice woman. Hell of a card shark though.” Alexander didn’t rub me right as he smiled, politically, diplomatic. He didn’t care, I realized, if I came out of this alive. I sent a similar grin back at him and turned around, walking out the door to my little space. I grabbed my jacket and threw it over my shoulder.

     “ _ **I’m taking lunch.** ”_ I called over my shoulder in Russian as I jogged to catch up with Diana.

   “Caffrey, I didn’t know you spoke Russian.” I laughed at her surprised tone and shrugged it off.

   “Played cards with a Russian woman. I bet, albeit slightly drunk, if she won, she could have whatever she wanted. She liked my painting skills, I thought she wanted a painting. Instead, she taught me Russian. Vodka is very useful to get people in just the right mood to manipulate others, or so she said. I think. It’s kind of hazy, to be honest.” Diana held up a hand and I shrugged, shutting my mouth as the elevator arrived.

  “I don’t want to know…” I grinned, chuckling. Mentally, I began to run through all of the preparations I would need set in place before the end of today, double checking everything.

   ‘ _Give Peter and Mozzie my emergency contact numbers, tell June I’m going out of town, on a leash, for Peter… Well, she’ll figure it out pretty quickly. Tell Elizabeth not to freak out if two strangely dressed people snoop around her home and also tell June. Knowing them, they’ll be eerily thorough.’_ I shook my head and tried to run through the rest of what I would need. Clothes to fit the part, possibly shave my light beard…

   “Neal, if your doing what I think you are, I’d loose the beard. Or, attempted beard anyways.” I jolted back to the present at Diana’s voice and realize I had been examining my wrapped reflection in the metal of the elevator.

   “Sorry, I just haven’t been so long under cover… And I start at ten tonight. That gives me about six hours, give or take, to get this guy in my head, dress the part and remember most of the Russian Nat taught me so I can at least carry on decent conversation and understand what their saying.” Diana gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, rubbing it for a second. It made me smile before the warmth was taken away and I was left, standing there in the cold elevator, an island onto myself.

   “You’ll be fine Caffrey. We have ears and eyes in every detail.” Translation: We have an inside man. And you if die, I’ll kill you again.

   “Yeah, piece of cake. Lunch is on me?”  

  “I’ll treat you.” She said after a long moment of silence, the elevator doors ‘dinging’ in a signal that we had arrived on the ground floor.

  “What? I get a last meal? How thoughtful, Diana.” She threw me a smirk but I saw the softer smile underneath, and I threw back my own.

   “So long as it’s not a thousand dollar hamburger.”

   “Actually, it was almost 2.5 million but…” I trailed off as I noticed the Stark building. It was rebuilding; well, that was an understatement. It had almost been entirely rebuilt; the only thing that was missing were the large blue letters “STARK”. There was a large ‘A’ instead. I logged the information away and set off for lunch with Diana.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave me comments or criticism, I will attempt to fix it, i.e the fic, so that it works better, for lack of a better word. Anyways, comments are much appreciated and will get me to post this smallish monster of an idea much faster. Thanks for reading!!  
> -RR


End file.
